


Luffy x imu sama

by MonkeyDYui123



Series: Top Luffy (arabic story) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom imu, F/F, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: العربية
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDYui123/pseuds/MonkeyDYui123
Summary: Luffy x imu samaTop LuffyBottom imu samaتوب لوفيبوتوم ايم ساما
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy / Imu Sama
Series: Top Luffy (arabic story) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Luffy x imu sama

POV LUFFY

استيقظ و جسدي كله متعب فتأتير المخدر قوي للغاية

بالإضافة إلى أني مكبل من العديد من احجار البحر 

قيود تمسك يده و الاخرى و الاخرى تمسك قدميه الذي قد) 

ثم تفريقهما و قضيبه الواقف ذو 16 بوصة لقد كان قضيبه

طويل و متين للغاية لدرجة ان الجميع يتمنى ان يضاجعها 

لوفي حتى دراغون قائد الثوار نفسه و لكن لوفي قد كان

يكتفي بقدوته و مرشده في البحار شانكس و الذي لم يلتقوا 

منذ مدة طويلة و التي قد قدرت ب شهرين فقط اجل لا 

تستغربوا لقد كان يعود شانكس من اجل لوفي بالسر دائما 

و قد كان لوفي يرحب به اشد ترحاب و قد كان شانكس 

وقتها يستغل برائة لوفي المزيفة من اجل ان يضاجعها 

قضيب لوفي و عندما بلغ لوفي 12 من عمره اعترف له 

شانكس بحبه و مارسا طقوس حبهما قد يستغرب الجميع 

بأن شانكس الذي قد ارعب الجميع يكون في الأسفل

(و لكنها الحقيقه

End luffy pov

يسمع لوفي صوت الباب يفتح ليلتف و الذي لم يكن 

سوى شخص بملابس نسائية مثيرة جعلت لوفي ينتصب 

لدرجة الجنون و الذي لم يجعله ان يجعله احد في مثل هذه 

الحالة 

فقد كان الذي دخل يرتدي سروال داخلي نسائي ضيق لا

يكاد يتسع لقضيبه ذو 9 بوصات و حمالات صدر ضيقة 

و رائحة عطر تجعله يدوب فيه و شعره الأسود الحريري 

الطويل و لعينه المشابهة العين ميهوك غير انها كانت حمراء

لوفي من أنت 

ايم انا ايم الشخص الذي في قبضته العالم باسره انا ايم 

انا الذي أستطيع فعل ما اشاء من دون ان يحاسبني احد 

انا الشخص الذي يريد أن يغدو عاهرك 

لوفي حسنا كما تريد و لكن فك قيدي بالاول و اعدك اني 

سأجعلك تستمتع

ايم حسنا سأفكها و لكن اولا يطعم لوفي بضع حبات 

يجب علي التأكد ليحس لوفي بأنه سيموت من انتصابه 

لوفي ماذا اطعمتني 

ايم و هو يفك قيود لوفي بضع منشطات جنسية من النوع

الجيد 

ليفتح اخر قفل 

ليجعله لوفي تحته " اقسم أني يأجعلك تعرج لمدة سنة " 

ايم " و هذا الذي أريده " 

ليبدأ بتقبيل ايم أما يده اليمنى فقد كانت مشغولة بمداعبة 

أحد حملات ايمو المنتصبة و الاخرى تلاعب قضيب ايم 

الصغير ليفصلا القبلة و التي قد شوهت فم ايمو ليبدأ 

لوفي بتشويه عنقه الشاحب ليصل لحملات ايم المنتصبة 

ليبدأ بقرصها و الالتهامها ليبدأ بصنع علاماته الخاصة في 

جسد ايم و ليصل أخيرا لقضيب ايم ليبضأ بالتهامه و بعدها 

بأحد مأخرت ايم و يبدأ بشحم أصابعه و يبدأ بادخاله في 

فترة ايم الضيقة الذي يتأوه مطالبا بالمزيد ليدخل لوفي 

إصبعه التاني و الثالث و سط ثأوهات ايمو الذي يطالب من 

لوفي بإدخال قضيب لوفي له ليفعل ذلك و يبدأ بإدخال 

لوفيقضيبه ببطأ و ايم يتأوه و يطلب من داخله بسرعة

ليدخل لوفي نصفه لتبدأ دموع ابنوا بالنزول ليقبله لوفي و 

يقول أسف و لكنت أنت الذي أردت هذا ليدخله بسرعة

ليتوأوه ابنوا بقوة ليبدأ لوفي بتحريك قضيبه و سط فحتة 

ايموا بسرعة ليصل انقطاع الحلوة و يقدفا معا 

استمر الحال لينتهي بهما الأمر بممارسة تسع جولات 

في الصباح استيقظ ايمو ليجد لوفي يحدق به بحزن 

ايمو ما الأمر 

لوفي انت كنت اعذر 

ايمو أجل هل لديك مانع 

لوفي أجل يمكن لك ان تحمل خصوصا و قد كانت اول مرة 

لك و مرينا بقوة 

ايمو لا يهم 

ليحرك يده و تلتف الاصفاض على يد لوفي 

لوفي ستندم 

ليمر اسبوع و الحال نفس الحال ايمو يعود كل ليلة لجنزانة 

لوفي ليمارس معه الجنس اما لوفي فهو يحس بالندم تجاه 

ايمو 

بعض شهر احس ايمو بتغيرات كبيرة فجسده فهو أصبح 

يتقيأ كثيرا و لم يعد يأكل و ايضا اصبح مجازه يتغير بسرعة 

ليتسلل لخارج القلعة ليبحث عن طبيب ليفحصه و قد كانت 

نتائج الفحص صادمة هو انه حامل 

ليتدكر كلام لوفي له بخصوص الحمل 

ليعود للقصر بسرية و هذه المرة كان اول مكن توجه له هو 

زنازنة لوفي ليفك قيوده بينما لوفي نائم من الملل ليجلس 

فوق عضو ه المنتصب و يبدأ بتقبيل شفتيه 

ليبدأ لوفي بالاستيقاظ و فرك عينه 

ايجى ايمو يد لوفي و يضعها على بطنه 

لوفي ماذا هناك هل أنت حامل 

ايمو كيف عرفت 

لوفي اخبرتك 

ايمو إذا ؟ 

لوفي إذا ماذا ؟ 

ايمو ماذا ستفعل بشأن الطفل ؟ 

لوفي فل تجهضه انا بالفعل املك ابنا و لا احتاج لاخر 

ايما بصراخ لن افعل 

لوفي إذا لم تفعل أنت هذا انا سافعل

يتبع 


End file.
